Aaron Meets Popeye The Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves
Aaron Meets Popeye The Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves 'is the second and final written story for the ''Aaron's Adventures Series. Plot The Miztyk Knights are reunited with Popeye The Sailor and friends as they go on the hunt for Bandits, and their leader, Abu Hassan. When they learn that the steal for pleasure, our heroes have to stop them and return all that were stolen. Can they stop him in time? Trivia *Popeye will tell The Miztyk Knights that he's planning on going on his own adventures after spending time with the team, he'll also say that spending some time with another friend, named Logan Ridenbugh, gave some amazing villains of his own and some new friends. *Aaron is now determined to meet Logan, and to tell Popeye, he said hello as a promise. Introduction Greetings, I'm Aaron The Wise '91. I am glad to announce that the next story starts now and so without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, Viewers of all ages. Aaron The Wise '91 is proud to present, ''Aaron Meets Popeye The Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves'''''. Prologue The scene opens up in a vast desert somewhere near Arabia. In the distance, we see a vast number of men on horseback riding off toward whichever direction they go. Among the group, they are led by a burly, fearsome bandit leading his gang in song. This was the leader of The Forty Thieves, not Ali Baba himself, but the man simply known as Abu Hassan Abu Hassan: *singing* You better lock up your doors today, 'cause Abu Hassan is on his way, Go in hidin' When I go ridin', There's me and my forty thieves! Your wives and children and money, too: I'll steal them from you before I'm through. I'm out gunnin', So start in runnin' From me and my forty thieves! Abu Hassan! Thieves: *singing* Abu Hassan! Abu Hassan: *singing* My gang's the roughest, But I'm the toughest! And that's no lie. Abu Hassan! Thieves: *singing* Abu Hassan! Abu Hassan: *singing* You've got to hand it To this bad bandit 'Cause I'm one terrible guy! So the thieves sing their little jingle through the vast desert plains, letting those listening beware that Abu Hassan is leading the forty thieves to whichever town's closest. And to those less fortunate to meet the thieves, best prepare for a good robbery and missing a trinket or two Chpater 1 Elsewhere on a nearby Island our heroes, The Miztyk Knights, are looking around the island, with the sun in the sky, and wind flowing through the way. Aaron: (breathes in and sighs) Wow, what a beautiful view. Megan: It's sure nice here, perfect for a new adventure, just waiting to happen. Kaito: Do my eyes deseve me. No way look! Jake: Guys, It's POPEYE! Aaron: Come on, let's go see him. Popeye was seen at the Cost Guard Posts, with his shipmate Wimpy, and his girlfriend, Olive oil. Olive: Popeye, come here, I've got a surprise! *kisses him* Popeye: *jolted* Left guard, right, front and center! *Olive kisses him again* As you were, attention, right side up! Olive: Ooh, if you aren't just too-too… ! Aaron: Hey! Hey Popeye! Over Here! Popeye: Left guard, attention, front and center *swiftly turns to see Aaron and his friends* Oh! Hello! Didn't sees ya get off the boat… *mutters to himself* As a matter of fact, didn't see any boat come by this port. it's nice to see yas again. Olive: My, it's been a while. Athena: It certinly has Olive. *Suddenly, the Radio interrupts our heroes reunion with an important news bulletin, at the worst possible time* Radio: Attention everybody! Alarm! Abu Hassan the bandit has escaped, last seen headed thatway! Wimpy: Whichaway? Radio: *a finger popping out* Thataway! *steals a bite of Wimpy's hamburger* Abel: *eyes widen* What in the World?! Popeye: Whoa! Man the arms! (starts the boat) Wants to come along? Aaron: You know it. Come on guys! Knights: Yeah! Olive: Hey wait a minute -- Wait a minute -- Wait for me!!! *hangs on to the tail end of the boat, till Wimpy pulls her in* Popeye: Hey this ain't nothing for women! We're out hunting bandits! *Suddenly, to the Knights surprise, the ship converts into a plane of sorts and sails high into the air* Aaronn: Wow!! Sweet boat you got here! Popeye: Thanks! *calls out orders* Keeps your eyes open for Bandits! *Aaron, the other Knights, and also Wimpy keep look out with their binoculars (technically Wimpy using an old-fashioned telescope) as the boat-plane zooms practically from side-to-side on one side of the Earth seeking the bandits* Popeye: Maybe we better try across the street! *chuckles* Skip the gunner! Jake: Anyone get the feeling like we're going around in circles up here? Kaito: Yeah, Popeye, you sure you know what your doing? Popeye: Sures I'm sure! *As the plane continues to fly around the sky, the seaplane's engine coughs and sputters.* Popeye: Maybe I should trade this in... *the seaplane breaks down in mid-air* Something is definitely wrong… I'm right, that's wrong! Aaron: Brace for Impact! *The plane spirals downward to the ground and crashes right in the middle of the desert with a loud boom as smoke bellows out from the wreckage. Abel is the first to push himself out of the bits of the plane* Abel: Well, what now? *But the worst was still to come for our heroes. Without supplies, Aaron & his new friends were forced to face the fury of Mother Nature, traversing through the seemingly endless miles of desert from one day to the next. For The Knights and Popeye, with the former having gotten used to traveling in the desert, they managed to keep their spirits up and pressed on. But the desert's heat slowly began to take effect on both Olive and Wimpy, the two struggling to keep up* Popeye: I wish there was a boardwalk on this beach. If I had some bread I'd make a Sandwich, if I had a "wich". *Just then, Wimpy turns and looks hungrily at what appears to be a table full of food under a tree. Wimpy: FOOD!!! *Wimpy rushes to the table and lunges for the tray. But when he lands, Wimpy hits sand. When he picks himself up, all he sees is nothing but sand everywhere* Wimpy: Bit of a disappointment. Popeye: *calls out* Oh Wimpy! Would you care to join us young fella, huh? *Wimpy hobbles back to the end of the line as they continue to press onward through the desert* Apollo: Looks like you fell for a mirage, an illusion, that tricks the mind. *The Quartet come across a red light in the desert* Popeye: Rest! *They rest for a minute, the light turns green and they proceed on* Artimis: Ackward. *Suddenly, Olive Oyl collapses on the ground, clearly dehydrated* Wimpy: Popeye, Olive Oyl has collapsed completely! Popeye: Whoa! Come on, keep your back up tight, Olive! *makes Olive walk on fours like a camel* Megan: I... I don't... I don't think,... I can, (faints) Aaron: Popeye! Megan's fainted. *Olive, Megan, and Wimpy collapse on the sand, the heat taking it out on them. Popeye tries to figure a way to urge them to move on* Popeye: Come on guys, we got to save the women and children from bandits! I'll get you out of this desert some way. *Popeye holds the trio like the tred of a tank and pushes onward to keep them moving through the desert. Finally, they mange to reach a nearby town and stop by a water pump of sorts* Popeye: Water! Oh boy! Come on, I'll revise ya! *Popeye practically lifts the water pump off the ground and pushes the pump rapidly causing a huge spray of water, splashing everyone in the face until they recover long enough to take a good sip of water. On the house, Popeye has a drink for himself then puts the pump back in the ground* Aaron: Ahh, much better. Hey look, a police department, Let's ask them if they've seen any bandits. Popeye: *points to a cafe* But first, we'll go in there for a cup of cafe. Kaito: I don't know, maybe we… Popeye: Come on in, Kaito. Olive: Oh goody-goody, am I starved. *Popeye and his friends walks into the cafe, Logan just gives a sigh and shrugs* Jake: What gives, we only just got here. *hears his stomach growling* Besides, a nice lunch won't hurt. *The group agrees and follows the trio into the cafe and is curious to see how the entire cafe is practically deserted, as if it hasn't had a customer in weeks* Popeye: Boy this place is wide open! Seth: Looks like we didn't even need to book a reservation either! *A strong scent reaches Wimpy, who inhales deeply as if mesmerized by the scent of food. The scent practically drags Wimpy into the kitchen as Aaron & his friends take a seat waiting for service* Seiya: Where'd everbody go? *Feeling impatient, Popeye slams his fist on the table practically sending sugar flying out of the pot* Popeye: Service! Olive: Yeah, that's what we want! Service! Popeye: *hits the table again, this time sending the sugar back into the bowl* Service! *Just then, a waiter with a large turban zipped in from out of nowhere and hands out a menu* Shun: How fast can one get? Popeye: *takes the foreign menu but looks confused* Hey, what is this, double billing? I didn't send out any laundry. Emi: What's the matter, Popeye? Jeanene: Can't read the menu? Popeye: I can read reading, but I can't read writing. Aaron: (takes the menu and sees for himself) You're right, this writing is written rotten if you ask me… Popeye: *to the waiter* Hey, this Chinese is Greek to me! Haven't you got something to eat? *The waiter folds the menu into an English-reading version, showing "Bacon and Eggs 45 cents"* Keith: Oh, okay now that's better. Popeye: Bring us some dessert without any sand in it, and some sandwiches there… *Swiftly, the waiter sets a table cloth out of his turban, moving the sugar pot on top. Then he removes trays of food out of his coat and arranges it neatly along the cloth. The trio are amazed with the service and look at the food hungrily* Popeye: Oh boy, am I hungry! Aaron: Come on guys, Let's eat. *Once again, the Radio interrupts Logan with a news bulletin* Radio: Attention everybody! Attention everybody! Calling all towns and villages. Beware! Koga: Now What?! Chapter 2 Radio breaks into a verse* Radio: You better lock up your doors today! 'Cause Abu Hassan is on his way! Go in hidin' When he comes ridin' There's him and his forty thieves! As the Radio continues singing, the townsfolk get scared and hide. The waiter, quickly removes the food and puts his turban back on, then hides himself in a flower pot, the flower dies ironically. Even the inanimate objects are scared at the mention of Abu Hassan's name and hide. For safety, Olive Oyl jumps into a pot* Your wives and children and money, too: He'll steal them from you before he's through. He's out gunnin' So start in runnin' From him and his forty thieves! Abu Hassan! Abu Hassan! In every village, He'll steal and pillage, There's not he'll spare! Abu Hassan! Abu Hassan! If he should spy you, Then we defy you To cross his path if you dare! After the song, the Radio shuts itself in all places and shifts into a small cabinet of sorts* The scene shifts to Abu Hassan and the Forty Thieves singing yet another verse* Abu Hassan: *singing* Abu Hassan! Thieves: *singing* Abu Hassan! Abu Hassan: *singing* When things get quiet, I start a riot As I go by! Abu Hassan! Thieves' Horses: *singing* Abu Hassan! Abu Hassan: *singing* And you'll discover They run to cover 'Cause I'm a terrible guy! The thieves ride towards the nearest village, the same town that Aaron & his friends are currently at. Plunging through the town, they ride through like a large blue of wind so thick that no one can see the riders. Popeye and The Knights get disoriented as they pass by them through the cafe* Jeanene: Hey, What's going on?! Popeye: Hey… Are you guys the Forty Thieves? Shun: Now we got trouble. In the kitchen, Wimpy is unknowingly robbed of sausages, twice* Wimpy: What, another illusion? I can't understand it… Back outside, the leader of the Forty Thieves, Abu Hassan, charges toward Popeye and Koga* Abu Hassan: Giddup horsy! *charges at the duo* Popeye: *fists up* Come on! Abu Hassan: Hat! *steals Popeye's hat as he passes by him* Popeye: *disoriented* Here must be a gale wind blowing through here someplace… Abu Hassan: Armor! (steals Koga's armoras he passes him.) Koga: Hey! Abu Hassan: Take shirt! *passes by Popeye again, and takes his shirt off him* Popeye: Shirt? SHIRT! Hey, gimme back me shirt! What's the big idea? Eden: I'll Get him. *grabs Abu Hassan, pulls him off his horse and gets back Popeye's hat and shirt and Koga puts his armor back on* Abu Hassan: Oh, you little tough guy, eh? Popeye: *flattered* I make a pretty good model, huh? Take me home for a dollar ninety-eight, for half the price. How good is that? Uninterested, Abu Hassan unsheathes his sword and aims it at Popeye and Aaron* Popeye: Hey, your pin-knife's bent. I'll straighten it out for you! *Popeye grips the blade of the sword and bends it so it looks straight, much to Aaron and his friends amazement and Hassan's shock* Jake: Jeepers Creepers! Abu Hassan: *outraged, hurls his sword at a tree* You… I show you. *clenches his fists till his knuckles turn into flats of nails* Popeye: *feels his knuckles* You got rivetism. I'll fix it for you. Popeye clenches his fist into a jackhammer and pummels Abu Hassan's knuckles to normal size Abu Hassan: *toying around* Why you-- Look, look, look, see! Popeye: Huh? With a laugh, Abu Hassan steals Popeye's belt* Popeye: Hey, give me back me belt, I paid a good price for that! *takes his belt back and puts it on* Okay, watch this one. Abba-dabba-kadabba! *pulls out Abu Hassan's long underwear* Abu hasn't got 'em anymore! *chuckles* Abu Hassan: *takes back his long underwear* You want to make fool from me, eh? Keith: Beat yourself to the puchline there. Finally having enough, Hassan tosses a dagger at a rope, causing the chandelier to fall trapping Popeye in it* Popeye: Whoa, I'm burning the candle at both ends! Ryuho: Hey! Ryuho goes forward to confront Abu Hassan, who blows a horn summoning the thieves to steal the rest of the ornaments and jewels in the cafe. A number of them catch our heroes by surprise and knock them out, unconscious. The thieves continue going after the many things they steal: Bananas, the red-loop from the Barber, some gold teeth, and a fish bowl* Olive Oyl: *emerging from a vase* Oh, I think I'll get out of here now… *sees the bandits approaching* Ooh, I'd better stay! *climbs back in* Unfortunately, the vase ends up being taken by the thieves, with Olive Oyl inside. Having gotten what they came for, the thieves leave the village once again singing their theme song. Meanwhile, Olive vainly calls out for help* Olive Oyl: Popeye, Knights they're taking me away, because they like me! They like me, they're taking me away and I don't like it-! A bandit shoves a boot on Olive's head to stop her yelling* Abu Hassan: *singing* Abu Hassan! Abu Hassan! Now make no error / I'm called the terror / of every village and town! Back in the cafe, The Knights wakes up from unconsciousness to see Popeye still hanging in the chandelier* Popeye: Hey, what am I hanging around here for? Popeye somehow burns down the chains with the candle lights and manages to return to the ground, head-first "literally"* Popeye: That's using your head! Where did those guys go to? Haruto: Bad news everyone, Olive, Wimpy, along with everything at this village are gone thanks to those thieves. Shaina: We better go after them. Popeye and The Knights rush out of the cafe and out of the town, mounting on a camel* Popeye: Taxi! Taxi! Follow that Abracadabra Hassan guy over there! Come on, get going! The camel rises and begins a languid walk* Aaron: They're way ahead of us! Come on boy! Show 'em your heels! Popeye: What's the matter with you, you sick or something? Aaron: *looks at the camel's feet* Oh great! They get the good horsepower and we get the slow rider! Popeye: *also looks at the camel's feet* Hey, you got four flats! No wonder you can't run! Come on, there, camel cakes, step on it! Let's get going! Keith: Maybe the camel just needs a kick-start. *points ahead* How about we stop at that fueling station up ahead? They stop at the gas station as Popeye proceeds to fill the camel with water* Popeye: Think he's running dry, that's the matter. Kaito: *sees the meter rise* Boy, you eat up an awful lot of gas for only a two-cylinder! Finally the Camel stomach and humps are fully bloated with enough water to last him more than a week* Popeye: That's enough for you, young feller. Here we go! The camel speeds ahead with Th Knights and Popeye holding on for dear life. As the forty thieves go down one path, our heroes cut across by going around them and stop to what appears to be a dead end* Aaron: *ready's the team* Now, it's our turn! Popeye: Hmm, neat team… *turns his attention back to the thieves* Come on, the whole forty of you, I'll take you on one at a time! Chapter 3 Abu Hassan: Open sesame! The Knights & Popeye: *hidden, waiting for Abu Hassan* Open what? *A secret door opens and Abu and his thieves rush inside* Abu Hassan: Close sesame! Popeye: *rushing up* Wait for us! Wait for us! *The door slams shut just as Popeye and the Knights reach it* Popeye: I wonder what that word was he used when he opened this door? Open sissy! Open sayso! *They struggle to open the stone door, but it won't budge. But then, Aaron has an idea* Aaron: Let me try. He used a password to get this door open, I see if I can remember it. (thinks for a bit) Okay, Here we go. Megan: You can do it Aaron! Athena: Aaron! Knights: Aaron! Aaron: Open Sesame! As soon as Aaron spoke the words, The secret door opened up. Aaron: Let's Go! Popeye: It's a violation for not having no exit which you can go into… *Popeye and the others sneak through the caves, passing through every bit of loot and treasure the forty thieves have ever stolen ranging from gold coins, pearl necklaces, basically anything that the thieves deem valuable they took as their own* Jake: Wow! Look at this place! It's huge! Megan: This place is loaded with the villages treasure. *Just then, they hear a commotion going on at the far end of the cave. They stride toward a ledge and what they see startles the two. Olive Oyl reduced to a maid, washing clothes for the thieves, who just dump their dirty laundry into the tub water. Olive Oyl had no choice: It was either the laundry or her life. She was hopeless. While's for Wimpy, he was chained to a post and forced to watch Abu Hassan enjoy the benefits of good food and wine. But every now and then, Wimpy manages to reel in some chicken with his chain and Abu Hassan was completely oblivious* Abu Hassan: *notices his chickens are gone* Hey! Must be thieves around here. Popeye: C'mon guys, now's our chance! Kaito: Right behind you! *Popeye and The Knights hurl themselves onto Abu Hassan's table, causing a bit of food to splash humorously into Hassan's face* Popeye: *to Abu Hassan* Hey, you gotta give back all them jewels to the people you took! *They notice a chained Wimpy* Seth: Oh, hey, Wimpy. How did you get in here? *kicks a chicken over to Wimpy* *They end up starting a fight, as Abu Hassan knocks Popeye and the others into Olive's washing tub* Olive Oyl: Oh, this washing is getting heavier and heavier then I ca… *hangs Popeye on the line then realizes it's him* OH! POPEYE! *hugs him* My darling, my sweetheart! Aaron and the others end up still in the tub, spitting out soapwater. Soma: Yuck! *Just then, Abu Hassan arrives and forces Olive into the hands of another thief. He grabs Popeye and the others and with a mighty punch heaves the duo into a series of pots, each of which has a thief that punches the two from one pot to another. Finally, the last thief punches the duo into a rope, that drops into a trap door and the two are hanging over a well* Aria: Why don't I like the sound of that? Popeye: Hey, what is this, a wishing well or something? I wish I was out of this place, that's what I wish... *A shark appears out of the water and makes several leaps to try and bite Popeye* Poseidon: Where did this Shark come from?! Popeye: Whoa! It's just a little flounder… Sorrento: Flounder, nothing! That's a snapper! Popeye: Whoa! Hey, if you love me, I'll bite your teeth out! Yuna: Um, Popeye, I think you're just making him more angry! *They see the Forty Thieves laughing at them from above* Popeye: Somebody's gonna be sorry for this! *claps the shark's mouth shut* That'll hold you for a while! Abel: Popeye, I don't know about you, but I think we've held back "long" enough. Chapter 4 Popeye: *nods and pulls out his can of spinach* Open, says me! *The can magically opens* Aaron: (awe strucked) How does he bloody do that? *Popeye eats the spinach and to Aaron's amazement, Popeye's muscles increase in size appearing as strong as army tanks. Together they rush up the well to the tune of "Yankee-Doodle Dandy"* Kannon: WATCH OUT!!! *The group scatter Hassan and the thieves as Haruto readies his clawed hands and stands ready for battle. Hassan commands his army to attack the duo. Popeye and Saga easily take the thieves down one by one, Popeye knocking them aside with his fists while Eden goes and knocks them into the air like baseballs. Frustrated, Hassan charges towards the duo but Popeye flips him around with his feet and shoves him to a wall, causing a vase to fall on his head. This time, Hassan orders the thieves to attack in twos* Popeye: *spins like a top, delivering punches* Two, four, six, eight, ten, twelve, fourteen, sixteen, eighteen, twenty, twenty-two, twenty-four, twenty-six, twenty-eight, thirty, thirty-two, thirty-four, thirty-six, thirty-eight, forty! Mu: Here Comes Hasson! Popeye: *jumps into Abu Hassan's clothes and punches him repeatedly* Here I am! Over here! Peek-a-boo! I see you! *Popeye then jumps out of Hassan's clothes, covering his head with the cape and Koga hurls Hassan straight to a statue causing water to spill on his face. Now Hassan was getting really tense and orders the thieves to attack in fives* Yuna: Here Something to improve your speed! Popeye: What's that?! Yuna: Aquila Spinning Predation! (sends tornados to Popeye's arms, increasing his speed) Popeye: *delivering punches* Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, forty! Soma: Who's Next?! *Ten of Hassan's best thieves form a phalanx and begin to march towards Popeye and Logan* Popeye: Oh, yeah? *turns into a bowling ball and knocks down the ten guards* Eden: That Did it. Having enough, Hassan grabs his spear and attempts to pierce the duo, but hits dirt and the duo fling Hassan straight into a treasure chest, the lid trapping the leader and sealed him locked tight with only his head sticking out. Embarrassed, he cries out in embarrassment* Apollo: And that is that. *Later, Aaron, and his Popeye, Olive and Wimpy return all the stolen goods to the citadel, in a carriage driven by Abu Hassan and his forty thieves. Soma: Now That was an Adventure. Ryuho: Yeah. Popeye: Hey I forgot to tell yous guys, that I'm planning on going on my own adventures, plus I'm part of an adventures team already. Aaron: Really, who's team? The Fantasy Adventures Team, the first mate of the Technian adventure teams captin, Logan Ridenbugh. Jake: You mean with Benny The Beast, Leo Lionheart, Johnny The Lion, Rae The Lioness, all those guys? Popeye: Yep. Aaron: Alright then, It's decided. Were going to meet The Fantasy Adventure Team! Knights: Yeah! Popeye: Wants me to say anything to the others? Aaron: Could you tell them that anew team says Hi. From The Miztyk Kngihts. Popeye: Sure can. Aaron: Well were off, See ya Later Popeye! Knights: BYE! Popeye: So longs! *singing* I may be a shorty But I licked the forty I'm Popeye the Sailor Man! *toot, toot* The End Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Aaron The Wise '91 Category:What-If Stories